


Friends at Last

by kitteekatz69



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Steve, M/M, Oblivious Tony Stark, Stark Tower, Steve Rogers Feels, Stony - Freeform, steve wants to be liked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitteekatz69/pseuds/kitteekatz69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony seems to get alone perfectly with all of the other avengers, and is best friends with all of them. No one ever invites Steve to do things and he begins to feel sad and like no one wants him around. Tony subtly reveals his feeling for the super soldier and Steve becomes a bigger part of the group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends at Last

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a prompt (that had little grammatical structure) that I barely understood.  
> ship-it-all-the-way.tumblr.com  
> "Could please do a jealous steve because sudenly everyone of the avengers is so fond of tony and dont want him to be unconfortable with the team and steve is why is he confortable with them? (Especially bruce) and not him and of course tony is comlpletly oblivous and kind of freaking out because he is not accustome to people being nice and all :) Please im dying becuase there isnt enough jeaolus steve and tony being loved in the world hahaha Thankyouuuuuuuu"

                Tony had always been able to manipulate people into doing what he wanted them to do, but making it seem like what he wanted them to do, was their idea. However, making people like him had never been his forte. People found him to be narcissistic, arrogant, rude, and brash. All of those things were true, he was all of those things, but what no one knew is that he always yearned for people to like him. The only people who had ever stayed with him were Rhodey and Pepper. They both were his friends, and they loved him, but it had never seemed as though either of them liked him. Eventually, Tony gave up on trying to make people like him. He turned his attention to inventing, and would have the occasional one-night stand.

                After New York, things changed. All of the members of the Avengers Initiative had come to live with him in Stark Towers. Bruce had been the first to move in, seeing as how he lacked an actual home. Bruce had quickly grown to actually like Tony, and they spent most of their time together down in the lab, usually making things blow up. Even the other guy liked Tony. Tony wasn’t afraid of him. Bruce liked Tony for the same reason. While other people did things to avoid making Bruce angry, Tony did things to intentionally piss him off, and so for some reason, Bruce never got pissed off at Tony.

                Thor was the next person to move into Stark Towers. He was gone half of the time, protecting the galaxy and undoing the damage done by reindeer games during his anger fueled revenge game. Thor thought Tony was a funny person. Tony liked Thor because he was fascinating. Tony often had Thor explain things that were considered magic to him, until he could understand it, and turn it into a science. On many occasions, Thor would catch Tony trying to run tests on Mjolnir, which Thor found to be quite comical. Tony was Thor’s favorite member of the group, other than Bruce, whom he liked to spar with when Bruce Hulked out.

                Natasha and Clint were the next people to move in with Tony. They were a packaged deal. Wherever you found one, the other was almost always nearby. Clint and Tony always insulted each other, and made sarcastic remarks. From a distance it seemed as though they hated one another, but up close, they were actually the best of friends as well. Natasha was Tony’s drinking buddy. Aside from Thor (who could not get drunk off of Midgardian alcohol), Natasha was the only person Tony had ever met who could hold their own in a drinking contest. Clint had acquired several funny videos of them when they were both drunk, and would stumble out of the bar, and fall on their faces, neither one admitting defeat.

                For the first time in his life, Tony had actual friends. They liked him, and everyone always invited him to go do things. They didn’t want him money, they had no hidden agendas, and they all genuinely wanted to be his friend. Except Steve. Steve was the last person to move into Stark Towers from his tiny room at SHIELD Headquarters. Tony nagged him until eventually he gave up and Tony gave him his own floor of the tower. Things were always tense between him and Tony. Steve had a crush on him, but was still angry about their fight on the helicarrier. _“Everything special about you came out of a bottle.”_ Tony was right, he wouldn’t even be there if not for the serum. Everyone on the team had something special to offer, something that they had worked hard to earn, and his one special thing was just handed to him.

                The other Avengers loved Tony, but they seemed indifferent to him. Thor and him barely spoke, the only they had in common was the fact that both of them were oblivious to the movie references made by Clint and Tony. Natasha and Clint barely talked to him, and Bruce was still mad at Steve for the thing he had said on the Helicarrier to Tony. To be honest, Steve was beginning to grow jealous of all the attention Tony was getting. More than anything, he wanted to be a part of the group.

                Steve was the most jealous of Bruce. Bruce got to spend the most time with Tony. They had fun together and blew stuff up. Tony had more than enough money to replace anything that was broken, and enough money to buy materials needed to make more stuff blow up. No one was really sure if they were more than friends. Tony was the only person who could calm the hulk down after a fight, and keep Bruce calm enough that he wouldn’t hulk out in the first place.

                Steve could hardly stand it. He wanted Tony, and Tony seemed to just ignore him, unless addressed first. One day, he walked up the stairs to see all of the other members of the group watching a movie, and thoroughly enjoying themselves. Pillows were scattered around the room and popcorn kernels, littered the floor. Even Thor seemed to enjoy the movie, which was about another team of heroes, but they lacked powers. It was the A-Team or something like that. Steve wasn’t invited and was genuinely hurt by their disregard of his feelings.

“Hey guys. Why did you invite me to watch the movie with you?” Steve said quietly. Tony paused the movie.

“Sorry Cap, I didn’t think you would like this movie, so I didn’t think to invite you. You’re always holed up in your room drawing, and I figured you didn’t want to be bothered,” Tony looked down at his hands, clearly feeling guilty.

“No one here ever invites me to do stuff with them. Do you guys even really like me? I feel like you don’t.” The other members of them stared at him in disbelief. They all sat there in an awkward silence for a few moments before Natasha broke the silence.

“Steve, we thought that you didn’t like us. You were the last person to move into the tower, and you hardly ever leave your floor except to go out for a run. Of course we like you!”

“Not as much as you like Tony,” Steve mumbled, glancing over at the billionaire. Steve looked like a puppy who had been kicked too many times and then left out in the rain.

“Steve, they just like me because I saved them from an atomic bomb,” Tony laughed, not entirely joking. “Come over here and enjoy the movie with us. I promise that we will make more of an effort to include you.”

                Steve walked over and cautiously sat on the couch next to Tony. Tony pressed play and the movie started from where it left off. Throughout the movie, Steve caught Tony scooting closer to him. Steve took the hint and put his arm around Tony, who had begun to fall asleep, his head on Steve’s chest. Steve was confused, but went with it. After the movie was done, he stayed there with Tony, and neither of them went to bed that night.


End file.
